Al McWhiggin
Al McWhiggin, also known as "The Chicken Man", is a greedy toy collector in Toy Story 2 and the secondary antagonist.Al can also be Anti-Villan considering he never wanted to do anything wrong he just wanted Woody for the Konishi Toy Museum. ''Toy Story 2'' Al is the owner of Al's Toy Barn in the Tri-County Area and appears as its mascot in the store's commercials: A giant chicken. He is a also a greedy toy collector, and made a deal with Mr. Konishi of the Konishi Toy Museum in Tokyo, Japan to collect the entire Woody's Roundup collection in the exchange for handsome payment. He spent an undetermined amount of time tracking down Woody and his gang, and eventually found Jessie, Stinky Pete, and Bullseye. While attending a yard sale at Andy's house, he happened to come across Woody, who had just saved Wheezy the penguin from being sold. Al tried to buy him, but Ms. Davis refused to sell Woody as he is Andy's toy, and Andy was away at Cowboy Camp. Despite this, Al steals Woody when Ms. Davis had her back turned (by causing a distraction involving kicking a skateboard into a series of boxes) and made off with his prize. Buzz initially attempted to rescue Woody from the truck of Al's car, but failed due to losing his grip before he could open the trunk. However, he did ultimately gain a few clues despite the failure: a feather, as well as a glimpse of the license plate number. After deciphering the license plate number for his car "Al's Toy Barn" during the Crime Scene Investigation, and consequently identifying the culprit as being Al, and gaining a map to Al's Toy Barn from a commercial, Buzz and the gang then traveled to the city to save Woody. Al was about to send Woody, Jessie, the Prospector, and Bullseye to the toy museum in Japan, but when he finally arrived to Japan, he realized that they were all gone, due to Buzz Lightyear's interference as part of his rescue mission. Shortly after this, he was seen on a commercial for his toy store, sobbing over his loss of fortune. Hamm responded to it by saying, "I guess crime doesn't pay." Gallery Al0001.png Al0002.png Al0003.png Al0004.png Al0005.png Al0006.png Al0007.png Al0008.png Al0009.png Al0010.png Trivia *Al's license plate reads "LZTYBRN," which is "Al's Toy Barn" minus the vowel letters. It is also the actual license plate of Ash Brannon, co-director of Toy Story 2, according to the Toy Story 2: Special Edition commentary. *Al's last name is revealed on the nameplate on his office desk. Additionally, when he is done taking pictures, he answers his cellphone, and Mr. Konishi can be heard saying his full name. *When Al finishes his conversation with Mr. Konishi over his phone, he says "Don't touch my mustache," which is a mnemonic of how to say "You're welcome" in Japanese. *According to a Disney Adventures Magazine, the reason why Al was obsessed with toys is because he was never allowed to play with them as a kid. *Ironically Wayne Knight (the voice of Al), shortly after this film got to voice another one of Toy Story's "villains", the Evil Emperor Zurg for the television series Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. *In Toy Story 3: The Video Game (PS3 or XBOX 360 version), a trophy (or achievement) has the name of "The Collector", with Al in the image. Other Quotes McWhiggin, Al McWhiggin, Al